My Immortal
by triplefive
Summary: SethAnna. Songfic, one shot.


Title: My Immortal  
  
Genre: O.C, General  
  
Pairing: Seth Cohen/Anna Stern  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Lyrics: "My Immortal" - Evanescence  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful people at fox own The O.C, i wish i had money to buy them to rape ben mckenzie but i don't. All Characters belong to them,and the lyrics belong to evanescence and wind-up records.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
Seth Cohen felt so lost. He was sick of Newport. He had just lied to Anna, the one thing in life he loves, saying he had chosen Summer. He Had let her walk right out his front door. No goodbyes, just a solitary tear on her left cheek and the turning of her back as she left him and Summer in his bedroom. He had her eyes etched into his memory. The one thing he wanted, had just left him.  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
That's what he didn't want. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to pack up her bedroom, her clothes, the gift he got her at the carnival. He didn't expect her to go back to Pittsburgh. It was his stupid mistake.  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
He thought of her every time he saw the picture on his desk. He thought of her every time he had to face hanging out with summer. He thought of her every time someone mentioned anything he liked. He was being tortured and it was slowly driving him insane. Captain Oats. Jenga. Anything. It drove him mad. He missed her and wanted her back.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
He sat in his room. Day after day daydreaming. Looking at the picture. Trying to see her come online. Trying to call a number that was disconnected.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
She cried night after night. He wouldn't know that. He was too busy kissing Summer. His goddess. After all he named his boat after her. She had decided he was a stupid boy. It stung her to talk about him. It hurt her every time she heard the last name. It hurt her when she thought about Harbor. It hurt her every time she looked at that photo.  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
His face was so hard to forget. She had told him she loved him, and he squashed her heart in half. He was heartless. Her words wouldn't have worked. She thought she could fight the inevitable. She knew it would come down to him choosing Summer. She was everything Anna wasn't. Anna spoke her mind and admitted she liked him. Summer however took forever. She thought how could've he done this to her.  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
She had dialed his number. She had listened to the voice on the voicemail message. Once she tried to leave a message but hearing his voice made her angry. Every time she heard the voice she was brought back to that horrible day. "I don't love you Anna. I love Summer. I thought you knew that." He was an ass. Plus Summer standing there smirking didn't help the situation anymore either.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
She hated thinking about him. She ripped the photo. She threw captain oats across the room. She began hating Jenga at her family's game night. She hated blue. She hated bands. She hated anything that reminded her of him.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
He loved her. But now he was alone, and he had no way of finding her. He had let Summer off hard, and didn't care what she had to say about it. She had tears coming down, but he shrugged them off and told her to stop calling. He had hurt her, and he didn't care.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
She picked up her phone, and was surprised when he answered with a simple Hello. She responded. "It's Anna."   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
A/N: Much thanks to my muse Sarah alrighty, she said this made her cry so she obviously wins. Don't hate. By The way, this is my first story, so critism is always welcome as long as it helps me out. 


End file.
